iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthos Mallister
Lord Matthos Mallister is the Lord of Seagard and head of House Mallister. His House are bannermen to House Tully. History Born in the Year 314 AC as a second son to the then lord of Seagard Mathis Mallister (Second son to the original Jason Mallister as Patrek his first son died reclaiming Seagard from Black-Walder Frey) and lady Marya Frey of the Twins (a marriage arranged to keep peace between the houses after the castle was restored to its previous owners) Matthos never believed that he would inherit Seagard his brother Denys always looked fit and healthy, and even then he had his brothers son still ahead of him in the line of succession, so Matthos instead of moping around in the castle for the rest of his life decided to travel. First it was the free city's he went to visiting each in turn and building ties with their inhabitants, then it was the whole of Essos going from city to city travelling as far as Qarth in the red waste, which is where he met his first wife Alia. During his travels Matthos witnessed many things many injustices, in fact he was shaken by the unfairness of the world wanting to make a difference with his life rather than throw it away. He was in Bravos when he heard of his nephews death and was half way to Seagard when he heard that his brother had thrown himself from a tower in grief, In fact had time to mourn at all for his losses before lord ship was passed to him at the ripe age of three and forty, and by then he already had five children a new new wife (Jeyne of Lys). It would be three years until Matthos would take a place on the small council as the queens Master of Laws finally able to make the changes he wanted he has served there ever since still keeping up his Ties in the eastern parts of the world. Character and Appearance Matthos is an average sized, stout man he is not particularly fat but sort of chubby, in his old age of three and fifty his once short cropped night black hair and beard have gone half grey, and where once he was a master combatant being taught many styles of sword play from various people across the world, he is now slow and hunched requiring a large wooden cane to walk let alone fight, this is not to say of course his wits have been dulled they are still as sharpe as ever. Family * His father, Mathis Mallister (Deceased) * His mother, Marya Frey (Deceased) * His first wife, Alia of Qarth (Deceased) ** His eldest son, Mathon, a father of three (27) ** His eldest daughter, Elia, a mother of one (25) ** His second daughter, Ellyn, mother of two (24) * His second wife Jeyne of Lys ** His second son, Marlon, a father of two (20) ** His third daughter, Elinor (16) * His elder brother, Denys (Deceased) (D. 357 AC) ** A son (Deceased) (D. 357 AC) * His younger brother, Jason, the late lord husband of Liane Tully (D. 348 AC) ** A daughter, Roslin (29) ** A son, Brandon (24) ** A daughter, Cassana (19) Category:Riverlander Category:House Mallister